


An Angel Cried

by Scarfaxia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfaxia/pseuds/Scarfaxia
Summary: 4 years after Jeff gruesomely murdered his parents, and almost killed his younger brother, he attempts to find Liu only to discover something devastating
Kudos: 19





	An Angel Cried

Liu inhales sharply as people frantically rush around him. He didn't know what was going on anymore. The pain from his stomach was so overwhelming he couldn't think straight. Each breath he took was exhausting and painful. 

Liu could feel someone touching his hand and arm but was too tired to move his head. A second person rushed over and applied pressure to his hurting stomach. Liu knew that his shirt was soaked in blood by now. It felt cold, wet and sticky. 

Silent tears ran down his pale cheeks as he wondered why his brother had done this. What did he do? Liu thought Jeff loved him. But maybe he was wrong.

The pain from the still bleeding wound slowly subsided, leaving him feeling numb. Liu's head was spinning. His breaths getting shorter and quicker. He was so tired. 

He wanted to sleep more than anything and..

that's when

Everything went black....

____________________________________________________________

4 Years later

Jeff huffed as he threw the body of a young woman to the side. Another successful kill. He had been working for the infamous slenderman almost four years now. Or has it been longer than that? Jeff didn't keep track anymore. 

As Jeff was walking through the quiet woods he got a text message from his friend Ben.

Ben: Yo, Toby made a hole in the roof again and now there's a bird in the house

Jeff chuckled as he read his friend's text. Ben was one weird guy. He was one of the first people that talked to Jeff when he arrived at the mansion. He still remembers that day pretty well for the most part. Jeff tried to forget some of it. while he would never admit it, he deeply regrets killing Liu. Or tried killing him. After a few days, Jeff heard on the news that Liu made it out alive and was currently in the hospital in critical condition. That, however, was the first and last thing he heard about his brother. 

He missed Liu a lot. Jeff would give anything to see him again just to make sure that he is doing alright. That gave Jeff an idea. He sped up his pace and made his way back to the mansion.

-

Jeff had finally made his way back after what seemed like an eternity to him even though it was probably only a twenty-minute walk. Jeff was impatient, especially if it was something important to him. If he could he would be by his brother by now but he had no idea where he was. That's why he was going to ask Slender if he knew where Liu was. 

Jeff knocked on the door and almost immediately heard a monotone "come in" from the other side. Jeff opened the old wooden door and entered Slender's small office.

"What brings you here Jeff?" 

Slender asked as he rearranged some random things on his desk that he was sitting behind. Jeff thought for a moment and tried to figure out what to say.

"I want to know where my brother is" Jeff felt nervous for some reason, something that rarely happened. The reality just hit him as he was speaking to the face-less being in front of him. 

What if Liu didn't want to see him? 

What if he hated him after what he had done to Liu and his parents?

"And why is that? As far as I know, I haven't heard you talk about him at all since you've come here" His thoughts were interrupted as slender spoke. It's true, Jeff always avoided talking about Liu. He didn't want anyone to know that he, Jeff the killer, felt guilty for almost killing someone.

"I would like to see him" 

Slenderman leaned back and was silent for a solid minute. Jeff didn't know if he should be scared or annoyed that he wasn't given an answer straight away. "I don't think that's a good idea Jeffery" 

"And why not?" Jeff angrily snapped back and crossed his arms over his chest. Even Slender thinks Liu doesn't want to see you hah

"If you are really sure about this then, by all means, go ahead, but I won't be helping you find him. Now, if that's all you can return to your room until dinner is ready."

Jeff sighed and took that as his sign to leave. He was determined to find Liu no matter how long it's gonna take.

_____________________________________________________

It's been a whole week since he had the conversation with Slenderman and he still hadn't made any progress on finding Liu. Jeff had called so many hospitals and orphanages and asked for his brother but the answer was always the same. Everyone he talked to told him that they didn't know a 'Liu Woods'. Jeff had even driven to their old house but it was all boarded up. 

Jeff's last hope was his aunt Marcy's house. She was the only one of the family that lived somewhat close by. It was a forty-minute drive to her house since she lived in a more secluded area of the city. She was his last hope.

-

Jeff drove up to her house. It was just like how he remembered it from all the times he was here in the summer with Liu. Nothing had changed. But it felt so different now, and not in a good way.

Jeff got out of his car and walked up to her front door that was surrounded by various flowers. She always had a thing for those. It took Jeff a good solid minute till he got the courage to knock. He had no idea how she was going to react to seeing him after what he'd done. 

Not even two minutes later aunt Marcy opened the door. She had a shocked expression on her face after seeing who knocked on her door. Jeff expected her to slam the door into his face and call the police but instead, she asked him what he was doing here.

"I want to know if Liu is here" 

Aunt Marcy's looked taken back by that. Her face was filled with sadness and concern. She reached over to touch Jeff's shoulder and gently pulled him inside of her house. "Come inside darling, we don't want to discuss this outside". Jeff could hear the panic in her voice, which made him worry about Liu. is he okay?

Marcy pulled Jeff down on the couch as she began to talk again. Jeff thought she was gonna say that Liu was okay and just with other family members or something but...

"He's dead, honey"

No

He couldn't be

There's no way- 

"No! They said on the news t-that he's alive. That he didn't die that night!" Jeff jumped up, deep in denial that his beloved brother wasn't here anymore. Aunt Marcy gave him a sympathetic look and made him sit down again. She pulled Jeff into a small hug and tried to calm him down.

"He did survive your attack but..things went terribly wrong" she paused as she tried to keep herself together. "After he got released from the hospital I got asked if I want to take him in. You know that I love your brother very much so I said yes. I didn't want him to go to some random foster family" she paused for a second before continuing.

"Everything was fine for the first few weeks. He was going to therapy weekly and made some improvements but then.. he got sick with pneumonia. Because he was still weak and not fully recovered from what happened he didn't have much energy left to fight it and get better. I took him to the doctor several times, they told me he was going to be fine but.. they were wrong" 

Marcy's voice became shaky, tears were slowly forming in her blue eyes as she told Jeff the story of what had happened.

"Liu got worse despite taking the medicine the doctor gave us. His coughing became much worse, he'd get fevers constantly, he stopped eating and laid in his bed for the majority of the time. He couldn't get up even when he tried to. I remember the day he passed away so clearly. Liu was downstairs sitting on the couch and I had to get something from the store. I asked him if he would be fine on his own for a few minutes. He said yes and I went to the store and..."

Jeff wrapped an arm around her as she started to cry. Even he had tears running down his face. He tried not to show how hurt he actually was, he needed to be strong for her.

Marcy gathered herself and resumed speaking "I wish I never left him alone. When I came back he..he was lying on the floor. He was so pale a-and cold. I screamed at him to get up but he didn't.. He wasn't breathing, Jeff. I should've stayed with him" She broke down again, not being able to hold in all of her tears. Jeff felt like his world had shattered into little pieces. 

Liu was his world 

The day went by quickly and it was soon dark outside. Jeff had said his goodbyes a few hours ago. Now he was just sitting next to some trees, alone. He felt empty. Even though he hadn't seen Liu in years he knew that he was alive...Or thought that he was alive. He should've listened to Slender. But he didn't, and now he got hurt. Maybe that's why he didn't want to tell me...

Maybe he knew that Liu was dead...

As Jeff sat on the cold grass he thought about all the times he and Liu would sneak outside during the night to look at the stars. He remembers laying next to him in their back yard, just the two of them where no one would interrupt them. They would sometimes talk until sunrise. He missed those times dearly. 

In the distance, Jeff could see a faint glowing. He didn't think anything of it until it got bigger and more prominent. The glowing thing slowly took the form of a person. Jeff thought there was something wrong with his eyes, or maybe he was slowly going more insane by the minute. Either way, he got up to take a closer look at it. Jeff almost fell out of shock when the thing turned into his brother.

Jeff rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was sure that he was slowly losing it. When he opened his eyes again he saw Liu standing in front of him. He was paler than he used to be and he was glowing. Liu was wearing white ruffly shorts and a white shirt, no shoes. He looked like an angel. As Jeff stepped closer he got a warm and safe feeling. 

"Liu? Is that..really you?" He carefully asked. Still not believing that his brother who was dead is standing in front of him. Liu smiled and nodded, not saying a word. 

Jeff couldn't hold his emotions back and broke down in front of Liu. He fell to his knees and started crying like a little kid. "I'm so sorry Liu. I-i didn't know what I was doing and I regret everything I did to you. I'm so sorry!" 

Liu sat down in front of his older brother

"I forgive you, Jeff. Thank you so much for not forgetting about me" Liu's voice was soft and quiet. Jeff looked up to meet his green eyes, they had small tears in them that threatened to fall any second. "I could never forget you, Liu. Everything is gonna be okay now, you can come with me to the mansion and maybe slender can-" 

Jeff was interrupted by Liu putting his softly glowing hands around his brothers. Liu was gently shaking his head as he gave Jeff a sad look, a small smile was still on his face despite the fact that he had tears running down his pale face. 

"I can't come with you, I'm sorry" Jeff's smile faded, he had hoped that Liu would come with him, he wanted everything to be normal again.

Liu let go of Jeff's hands and reached around his neck. He took off his golden heart necklace that he always wore. Their mom had given it to him on his first birthday, Liu hardly ever took it off. Liu looked at it one last time before putting it around Jeff's neck. 

"I need to go, Jeff. I want you to remember that I love you and that I forgive you, okay? I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me. I promise." Liu wrapped his arms around Jeff, pulling him into a tight hug. Jeff could feel something warm spreading through his body as his brother hugged him. Jeff wrapped his arms around Liu and closed his eyes, he wanted this moment to last forever but he knew it had to end at some point. 

Jeff felt that warmth slowly leaving him until it completely disappeared. Jeff opened his eyes and Liu was gone. Everything looked normal again as if Liu was never here. Jeff felt around his neck. His hand brushed against the golden heart of the necklace. So it was real.

Jeff noticed a small ray of light shining on him from the sky. He looked up and saw a tiny bit of light coming from the clouds and smiled. Liu didn't lie when he said he would always be with him. Jeff didn't feel alone anymore. He now knew that Liu was with him

Liu was an angel now   
That would always watch over him 

♡


End file.
